Say What You Need To Say
by Real.Smile
Summary: What happens after graduation? Well, Lily and James’ wedding happens after graduation. Sirius is the best man. No problems there. The real problem comes into play when SHE becomes the maid of honor and back into Sirius' life. Sirius/OC
1. Prolouge

Sixth Year

i

_She walked down the corridors her eyes trained to the floor. She couldn't believe that she saw that, well she could, but she didn't want to. She just couldn't. Her boyfriend in an intense lip lock with some random chick. That was so not okay. She exhaled and ran her index finger under her eye and sighed. _

"_Chantal," a male breathless voice called to her. She knew that voice anywhere._

"_Sirius," the girl stated not stopping or turning around._

"_Chantal. Chantal, stop. Please." Sirius Black called ask he chased her down the corridor. The girls stopped and he sighed. "Thank you."_

"_What do you want?" She snapped at him._

"_Chantal, I…. I never meant for you…. I'm sorry," he stuttered out. The Great Sirius Black was speechless. _

"_No, you're sorry that you got caught. You're not sorry that you cheated on me," she growled. _

_He sighed and she knew that she was right. However, he couldn't tell her that. Unlike most of the other girls Chantal was different. He wasn't one of those tap and go girls. She was someone permanent and it scared him. Yeah, the great Sirius Black was afraid. And when he got scared he did stupid things, like cheat. It was his way out, but this time he didn't want a way out. He wanted to be with her, but that wasn't gonna happen. He couldn't tell her that he was in love with her. He just couldn't. Or could he?_

"_Chantal, I…-"_

"_We are done. You can go back to that girl now and you can be with her. Okay?"_

"_No, not okay. Chantal, I-"_

"_Don't wanna here it. Done." She snapped. The brunette reached around her neck and unclipped her silver necklace. She placed it on her index and watched at it as it swung back and forth. A black and red dog tag hung on a sliver beaded chain. Its normal place was on Sirius' neck, but for the past five months it had earned a place on her neck. But now, it was going back to its rightful owner. "You can have this back."_

_Sirius felt a tear in his chest. What was that? Heartbreak. It hit him like a ton of bricks. That I what girls felt when he did this to them. She opened his hand and then placed the dog tag in his hand. He met her grey eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but she was turning to leave. He closed his hand and watched the first girl that he ever loved walk out of his life._


	2. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything Harry Potter related.

* * *

"James, Sirius is here," Lily shouted as she watched the large black vehicle pull to a stop in front of their flat. She from the corner of her eye she saw James tug on a shirt and walk to the window. She ran her hand through James' unruly jet black hair. "Did you brush it?" She asked playfully.

James rolled his hazel eyes. "Yes, Lily, I brushed it." He pulled her hand from her hair and kissed it. He then turned his eyes to the vehicle parked in from of their flat. "Merlin, he can't park."

"Neither can you, James," Lily stated. James' comeback was interrupted by knocking at the door. "Get the door." Lily said, but when she turned to look at James' he was racing towards the door.

"Padfoot!" James cried.

"Prongs!" Sirius called back.

Lily sighed as walked to the door. The two men stood in the doorway hugging. She snorted and leaned back on the wall. She smiled. The redhead was glad that the best friends were reunited. They'd been apart for so long. She absentmindedly twisted her engagement ring around her finger and a small smirk twisted on her lips.

"Lily, what are you smirking about?" Sirius asker her.

"What?" She asked, lifting her green eyes from the ring and to Sirius' face.

"What are you smirking about?" He repeated slowly.

"Nothing. It's just good to see the people back together," Lily said. "Gimmie hug."

"James, you need to get your woman in check," Sirius laughed, as he walked over to Lily and wrapped her in a bear hug. "Well, you can't keep her from wanting this."

"Shut up, Sirius!" Lily growled, pulling out of their hug. "So, I see that the Muggle world has given you a license. They don't have any idea what they are getting themselves into." She smirked as she dodged a very playful swing from Sirius.

"So…..," Sirius started.

"So?" James questioned.

"Not you. Lily."

"Oh, what's up?" The redhead asked.

"The ring?"

"OH!" Lily laughed and handed Sirius her left hand. "You like?" She asked as she watched him twist her hand around.

"Jamesy, my boy. This is a grade 'A' ring." Sirius said. "I'm happy for ya' Lil. You to buddy."

James smiled and turned his hazel eyes to the closed door. Beneath his chest his heart was racing. He still hadn't told Sirius the good and bad news and he didn't want to. The raven-haired male tugged on his shirt. Was it hot in the flat or was it just him?

"James, love, you okay?" Lily asked him. He met her green eyes and noted that they were filled with concern. He nodded. "Sure?" She questioned and he nodded again. "All right then, let's go to the living room." As they started to walk there was another knock on the door. "Got it." Lily slid to the door in her mitch-matched sock and opened the door. "JESSI!"

"LILY!" The blond shouted from the doorway and tossed her arms around the redheads' neck. "AH! I missed you so much!!" The force from Jessi throwing herself at Lily caused Lily to fall backwards and pull Jessi with her. The two collapsed on the floor still laughing.

"All right. Have they always been like that?" Sirius asked James. His best friend nodded. "Of course they have."

"Sirius!" Jessi shouted pulling herself away from Lily, getting up, and hugging him. Then she moved to James. "Congrats," she whispered in his ear.

"What are you whispering in my mans' ear?" Lily asked from her spot on the floor.

"Nothing," Jessi stated. "I wanna see your ring."

The blond sat down next to Lily and took her hand. The diamond sat center on a silver band. As Jessi twisted Lily's hand, she spotted two smaller emeralds set in the band on each side of the diamond. Jessi pulled the ring off Lily's finger and looked on the inside. [i]For my Lilykins[/i]. Jessi held the ring to the light and watched the light reflect off of it.

"Quite done?" Lily asked, holding her and out. Jessi dropped the ring in her hand and Lily slid it back on her finger. "Jessi, you okay? This has to be on off the few times that I've seen you not talking."

"What? Oh, I'm thinking about how to word this. James?" Jessi called. He turned his hazel eyes to her brown ones. "Marry me?"

"Sorry, I'm taken." James laughed. "And I think that we are related and I don't do the whole incest thing."

"No, we aren't related. My aunt married your uncle on you dads' side, which made us cousins. Then they got divorced, so we are cousin's one removed."

"But then she married my other uncle, but they got divorced. So we're cousins twice removed, right?"

"Yeah, I think so. Yeah. That's right."

"All right. No more tracing backgrounds please," Sirius said. "I'm confused."

"You're always confused, Padfoot," another voice said from the doorway.

"How did you get in here?" Lily asked

"You didn't close the door, love, and why are you one the floor?" The figure in the doorway asked.

"Look here, Remus. You can stop asking questions," Lily snapped playfully.

"And if I don't?" The werewolf asked.

"Then you can… I don't know. But, you know what? Something bad will happen," Lily stated a soft smirk on her face.

"MOONY!" James and Sirius shouted in unison.

"PADFOOT! PRONGS!"

"JESSI!" Jessi shouted from her spot on the floor beside Lily.. The males looked at her and she looked up and at them all. "What? You didn't say 'LILY' either."

Jessi was a piece of work. She's, what the Muggles call, a stereotypical cheerleader. She's a blond bombshell with brown eyes, but she's a little low on the intelligent scale. She's also a really random chick, exhibit 'a', the whole 'JESSI' bit. She's the best friend that anyone could ever have and she's about as loyal as a dog, but she is just a little too much to handle sometimes.

"Wow, Jess," Remus said.

"What?" Jessi inquired. Her face turned a bright red. She hated sound stupid around Remus. She'd had a crush on him since third year, but she knew that he would never date someone as unintelligent as her.

"Nothing, love." He held his hand out to her, offering to pull her up.

"Thanks," Jessi said talking his hand and allowing him to pull her up. "So why are we here?"

"OH! Yeah, living room, now," Lily said jumping up off the floor and sliding across the hardwood floor of the foyer and into the living room. She grabbed James' hand and pulled him down in the brown leather armchair across from the chocolate 'L' shaped couch. "Sit, come on. We don't have all day." She smirking and sat down on James' lap.

"Lily, calm down please," Sirius said, sitting down on the sofa and Jessi propped her feet up on his lap. "Really, Jess?" She nodded. "Whatever."

"Okay. So you guys know that we are getting married. And at a wedding we need people -"

"Really, Lil? I would have never guessed," Sirius interrupted.

"Anyway, to be our support and help us plan and do other stuffs. And James and I have known you guys for ages, and we want you all to be in our wedding party. So Jessi, I want you to be a Bridesmaid. Is that okay with you?" Lily asked.

"Totally!" Jessi cried. "You know I look good in blue and pink and orange..."

"Jessi, I know. I know. I've got you covered."

"All right. My turn. Padfoot…"

"I'd be honored." Sirius said.

"All right. And Moony, you're a Groomsman." James said, a smirk on his face, but it fled quickly as he watched Sirius. "Black, there's bad news with that good news."

"Don't call her bad news," Lily whispered.

"What her? Who her?" Sirius asked.

"Lily, who's the maid of honor?" Jessi asked.

The front door creaked and light footsteps fell on the hardwood floor. Lily felt James' heart race in his chest. She grabbed his hand and stroked it with her thumb. A female silhouette walked down the hall and then stopped at the entrance of the living room. Her brown hair fell to her shoulders in waves and the side sweep covered one of her brilliant blue eyes. She shifted her weight to her left side and blew her hair from her eyes.

"Chantal?!" Jessi exclaimed, falling off the sofa.


	3. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter. At all.

* * *

"Chantal!" Jessi exclaimed, falling off the sofa.

"Jess?" the brunette asked. "Ah, JESSI!"

"CHANNY!" The blond shouted crawling up to her and jumped into the brunettes' arms. "OH MY GOSH! IT'S BEEN FOREVER, SINCE I SAW YOU LAST." Jessi placed her feet on the floor and took a step back from Chantal. "You look amazing. Of course, you always do."

Chantal pulled at her tutu-esqe skirt and smiled. "You like?"

"Chantal," Lily started as she walked from towards her, "is going to be my maid of honor."

"Really? Lily, are you for real?" Chantal asked. Lily nodded. "Really? Oh, I'd love to."

"All right," Lily said. She kissed Chantal's cheek and whispered him her ear, "Sirius is the best man."

The brunette's blue eyes fell on the dark haired male sitting on the sofa. Lucky for her his eyes were in a down cast. He looked almost exactly the same as he did in their sixth year. His hair was longer, but still short, it reminded her of James' hair now. Of course it had always been messy. He was much more built than he was when she last saw him. Even when he was sitting still she could see the lines of his muscles. He looked like her was the same Sirius Black that she'd left, and yet he was different.

"LILY!" She exclaimed. Chantal leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I can't do that."

"Yes, you can," Lily whispered back. "You have too. You've been my best friend since, like, forever. Please?"

After a long pause Chantal sighed and muttered, "Only for you, love."

"Thanks."

The brunette the let her eyes fall on the man in the armchair. He wore his look of worry. Why was he worried? Was it about her? "Um, James, we are about to have a fight."

"Why?" He questioned genuinely confused.

"Because, I want a hug and you haven't given me one. You too R.J., come on, guys, really? It hasn't been that long," Chantal told them. "Come on. Hustle up."

"Are you still calling me 'R.J.'?" Remus asked.

"For sure," she replied. "I will always call you that. It's what your trunk says."

She pulled James into a hug and then looked at him. Why did he what that look on his face? It wasn't fitting for him. She missed that goofy smile that was permanently placed on his face. "Hey, you what you issue?"

"Nothing," James replied. "I'm really excited to see you. Really."

Chantal's eyes then fell on Sirius again. This time her eyes met his brown orbs. There was a moment and she felt like everything stopped and no one else was in the room. Her heart raced, like it had when they were sixth years. Her blue eyes were searching his brown orbs for something. A hint of remorse maybe. But there was nothing but cold brown eyes. She sighed and looked away from him. "Lily, I wanna talk you."

"Kay. Outside?" She asked. Chantal nodded. "Jessi come along." The redhead took one of her friends' arms' in each hand and pulled them down the hall and outside. "Okay," She said as she closed the front door. "What's up with you?"

"Lily, I can't."

"We already had this conversation," Lily said.

"No, Lily, I thought that I could, but I can't. I mean he hasn't even said hey to me. I can be cordial if he doesn't try." Chantal whined.

"It doesn't matter. Please for me. Jessi, help."

"Oh, yeah. For her. She really loves you and you love her. So it's like…."

"Jessi?" Chantal called to her friend. "Hush!" Her eyes fell on Lily, who was puppy dog pouting. She looked away, but when she heard Lily whimper, she caved. "Oh all right."

As the girl talked outside, the silence that they left still stood. James watched Sirius, waited for him to stay something. But he didn't. He stayed silent. So it was up to James.

"Sirius, are you okay?" James asked his best friend.

"You could have told me," Sirius said.

"Lily told me that you wouldn't do it if you knew and she wouldn't do it if she knew," James told him.

"I was not expecting to ever see her again."

"I know."

"But whatever, mate, I'll do it."

"Thanks mate."

A playful scream from the hall broke the moment. The boys looked and saw Jessi sprawled out on the floor and sighed. There was nothing that Jessi could not that wouldn't change the mood of her surroundings.

"So," Sirius started, "What are you doing there Jessi?"

"I'm chilling. What are you doing up there?"

"Being amused." He looked over at Chantal. "Hello."

"Ah, not 'hello beautiful'? I was kind of expecting the Sirius Black charm?" She snapped. It seemed playful to everyone in the room, but Sirius knew that it wasn't. He caught the subtle sarcasm that laced her voice.

"Sorry to disappoint, beautiful." And Merlin, did she look it. Her hair was longer than it had been when she was a sixth year. Her eyes were bluer. She was defiantly shapelier, than she was. He honestly tried not to check her out; however, that skirt wasn't helping him not check her out. He eye travel up her body from toe to head. He noticed that she was wearing flip-flops. She hated flip-flops, because she hated her toes. Maybe that was the old her. She was two years older and she might have gotten over her little insecurities. He sighed. "Is that better?"

"Of course."

"What happened?" James whispered in Lily's ear.

"We talked about being cordial. What went on in here?"

"Nothing. Sirius just said that I could have told him. And I agreed-"

Lily smiled and pressed her lips to James' to stop him from blaming anything on her.

"Oh, gosh, get a room," Chantal shouted as she tossed a pillow at the couple.

"I don't think that I will," James said. "The hall is my room. It's in my flat and I can kiss my fiancé anywhere I please. Got it?"

"Whatever," Chantal mumbled.


	4. Chapter Three

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

Lily sighed as she flipped through yet another book of dresses. The redhead and her best friends had spent most of the day looking through the books, finding nothing. All the dresses were starting to look the same; White and strapless, which was what she wanted, without flair. She wanted something that everyone could remember. And she just wasn't finding that. She was starting to think that she should get one made just for her. So that it would have that Lily Evans flair. She sighed again and looked up at ceiling.

"I give," Lily muttered and she dropped the book onto the gray pavement of the roof.

After an hour or so of looking at the pictures in Lily and James' flat, the girls relocated to the roof. It was more open and the air didn't smell of James' cologne. It was a pretty nice day out. The sky was a lovely shade of blue and the clouds were thick enough to cover the sun when they went by, but not frequent to that the sky was always dark. It was basically the perfect day. No rain. Just enough sun. The birds were singing and the bugs weren't biting. Who could ask for a better day?

"Lily, you can't give up," Chantal stated calmly.

"Why not?"

"It's your wedding, love," a small smirk played on her lips. "Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?"

"Shut up, Chantal. What am I gonna wear?" Lily whined.

"Whoa! Whoa, none of that whining. No. Okay. Lily, it's your day. You pick. This should be the least stressful part of planning your wedding." Chantal shook her head, her brunette ponytail followed her motions. "What about that?" she asked as she handed the book over to Lily. When Lily shook her head, Chantal sighed and looked back at the book. "You got anything, Jessi." There was no response. "Jess?" The brunette looked down and snickered at the sight. "Hey, Lil." She pointed down to the ground beside her chair at a sleeping Jessi. "When did she stop snoring?"

"Seventh year," Lily responded. "She said she stopped because you weren't there."

"It didn't help me any at Beauxbatons now, did it?" Chantal dropped the book on Jessi's back. "You, up."

"I might pick up on snoring again," Jessi stated, she handed Chantal the book back and stuck her tongue out at her.

"It's a terrible habit, don't do it," Chantal muttered as she flipped through the book.

"So, how was Beauxbatons?" Lily asked. "You never told me."

The brunette lifted her left eyebrow and sighed. Slowly, she closed the book and looked at her two best friends. "You know, they very all really pretty." She watched their expressions change from expectant to annoyed. "Um, it was just all girls in a school. It wasn't any different from Hogwarts." She shrugged. "That's it."

"So why'd you decided to go to the French school," Jessi asked. Chantal shot her a look. "I know that you and Black had a thing, but it was surprising."

"He cheated on me in front of the whole school." Chantal sighed. "Why does it matter two years later?"

"Got a boyfriend?" Lily asked and Chantal shook her head. "That's why it matters. Why not? You are insanely beautiful."

"Maybe it's because I've been going to an all girls' school for a year and working a year," Chantal muttered.

"Got a girlfriend?" Jessi questioned.

"WHAT? No. Look, why do I have to date someone?"

"You don't have to. We just want you to be happy," Lily told her.

"So I have to have a man to be happy? Jessi doesn't have a man."

"And Jessi is sad." Lily told her.

"I am not."

"You are. So that's why. I don't was Sirius to have ruined you for all other men on the face of the planet."

"He didn't," Chantal stated. She'd been trying to make herself believe that he hadn't for years, but it wasn't working.

"I hope not." Lily sighed and then looked back at Chantal. "James said that we should invite her."

"Who?" Chantal asked.

"The girl that Sirius-"

"Go 'head. I don't care."

"Okay. I hope you don't."

While the ladies sat on the roof looking at dresses the gentlemen were out on the town. The three walked around the muggle town and talked; reacquainting themselves with one another. The conversation was light, but both James and Remus knew what they wanted to say to Sirius. However, they waited. They waited until they all sat down in the park caddy corner to the park.

"Sirius," Remus stared. "You know what you have to do with Chantal, right?"

"Nope," the male answered, as he lay down on the green grass.

"You need to apologize," Remus told him.

"I did nothing wrong. And you should dang well know that I, Sirius Black, don't do apologies."

"You kissed another girl," James told him.

"Okay. I didn't do anything. That girl kissed me. Now, I'm not saying that I didn't like it. I'm just saying that she kissed me."

"It broke her heart," Remus stated lightly.

"She knew what she was getting into."

"She hasn't dated anyone since she left," James told him.

"What? How do you know that?"

"I'm engaged to Lily."

"Lily hasn't seen her in three months."

"Lily knows."

Sirius shrugged. He won't believe that. Chantal was a great looking girl, which was why he hit on her. She had a great personality; she was funny and she loved to laugh, which was why he asked her out. She had the ability to make him want to change without even trying, and that was he loved her. He couldn't see her without someone. She was perfect. But maybe Remus and James were right. Maybe he did break her heart. He sighed.

"So?"

"I'm not going anything. I didn't do anything wrong."

"That's your story and you're sticking to it?" James asked playfully. He sensed that they mood was getting tense and he didn't want to even go there at the moment. He'd talk to Sirius later and see what was really going on in his best mates' head.

"Shut up, James," Sirius growled, throwing bits of grass at James. "And just so you know, that bloody guilt trip didn't work."

Remus and James thought otherwise. The trio stood and walked to the flat. James stopped at the door and exhaled slowly. "Gentlemen, be warned." He told him as he unlocked the door.

"What was the warning for?" Remus asked.

"Well normally Lil's got fabric swabs and colors out all over the floor and it's like a maze to get through the living room." James scratched his head. "Where are they? Lily?"

"Looks like she'll always be the one that got away, mate," Sirius joked.

"Shut it." James swung his hand backwards and kept walking. "Jessi?" There was a rustling noise in the kitchen. "Jessi?" James walked slowly towards the kitchen. "Jess?"

"Yeah," the voice rang.

"Where are you?" James asked.

"Guest room."

James rolled his eyes and blinked. "Are we allowed…"

"NO!" Lily's voice interrupted. "We'll come down there."

"I can't find my other flip-flop," Jessi shouted.

"Here," Lily called as she tossed the shoe at her and walked down the corridor backwards. "Hey, gents." She walked up to James and placed kiss on his lips.

Jessi ran down the hall and jumped on Lily's back. "Hey."

"Who's in the kitchen?" Remus asked.

"Chantal?"

"Nah."

The brunette in question walked out of the bedroom, clad in shorts and a tank top. She had a rather frustrated expression on her face as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I hate you, Jessi."

"Well why?" Jessi asked, jumping off Lily's back.

"You…put….peanut…butter in my hair!" Chantal whined.

"It makes for a shiny coat," Jessi defended.

"For DOGS, you git. I'm gonna kill you," Chantal said as she pulled out her wand.

"Tal, go wash your hair." Lily said. "Someone go with her to wash her hair. And STOP pointing your wand at Jessi. NOW!"

Chantal growled and stalked off to the bathroom. "James, come on."

"I'm engaged. Sirius, mate, go ahead." James instructed.

Chantal froze but quickly recovered. "Come on then," she called over her shoulder. She walked into the bathroom, Sirius close behind her. "Alright." She turned on the sink and let the water get hot. "All you need to do it hand me the shampoo, Black."

"Anything that you say, beautiful," Sirius agreed.

She felt her heart stop. There it was. A bit of the Black charm. She growled and dipped her head into the warm water. She held her hand out and felt the shampoo in her hand. "Take the top off and squeeze it in." She heard the top click and felt the liquid in her hand. She lathered her hair and the rinsed. The tension in the room was intense. She felt like she couldn't breathe. But she mostly felt his eyes on her. She tried to ignore it and just wash her hair. The two repeated the process four times before she turned the water and flipped her head back, causing the water from hair to splash around the bathroom. "Gosh, sorry, Black." She watched him as he walked towards the bathtub and turned on the water. "Black? Stop it." He took a handful of water and splashed it on her face. "BLACK!"

And the water war started. Water flying from person to person. Splashing on the wall and the floor. Chantal was soaked from head to toe and so was Sirius. The tension was gone. Just like that. She felt that she was back in her sixth year and he was slowly becoming better at not flirting with other girls, at least while she was around. And he was starting to truly care for her. He was starting to fall for her. That's how it felt and she liked it. In the midst of the water flying, Chantal took a step and slipped. She slid forward and into Sirius, who was surprised and he fell back into the tub. There was another splash as they both fell into the tub.

Chantal groaned and turned off the water in the tub. She looked down at the boy, no, man beneath her. His brown orbs held an endless abyss of emotion. Confusion, lust, and amusement, were the few that she could really read. The others were to foreign to her. What was he amused about? That she had fallen on top of him or because she'd started a water fight.

Sirius watched Chantal, his former girlfriend, and was confused automatically. He couldn't understand her. She'd broken up with him. She told him that she never wanted to see him again. She was the one that just switched school without even talking to him. She ran away. She didn't even give him a chance to tell her what was going on. She was the one that caused the whole break up, wasn't she? It wasn't him. After two years of not speaking between them, he finally realized that it was his fault.

Chantal wanted to move away. But she couldn't. She felt herself moving closer to him; their faces centimeters away. What was going on?

Sirius noticed that she was moving closer. Maybe it was unintentionally. He inhaled and took a chance. He leaned up and pressed his lips to her. There was a period of shock of Chantal's end, but she gave in quickly. Her lips molded perfectly to his. He'd never felt that with any girl except her. He felt her soft lips move against his. He pulled her closer. But she pulled back. Her blue eyes swam with emotion. She pulled out of his grip like only she could and jumped out of the tub. She muttered a spell and dried the water. Sirius stood and cornered her. Her eyes locked with his, before his lips fell on hers again.

"Chantal?" Lily called.

"Padfoot," James' voice was next. The doorknob rattled but the two paid it no attention.

"Alohomora!" Lily said.

She walked in and gasped, just as Chantal and Sirius pulled apart. "Oh, my Merlin."

Chantal pulled away from Sirius, grabbed Lily, and walked out of the bathroom. "Come on, Jess."


	5. Chapter Four

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Shush."

"What was that?"

"Shush."

"Are you and Sirius a-"

"Shush!"

The brunette pulled the two girls outside of Lily's flat and down the street. They two girls behind her struggled and were running behind her. The brunette walked rapidly until she reached the Leaky Cauldron. She strode through the Leaky Cauldron and to the brick wall. Behind her she head Lily and Jessi panting after their run. Chantal pulled out her wand and tapped three up, two across and took at half a step back as the archway appeared. She then raced to Florean Fortescue's Ice Parlor. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. She turned to her tired friends and scrunched her eyebrows. "What do you want? My treat."

"Are you and-"

"Shush! Ice Cream, Ice Cream." Chantal hissed before turning to the man at the counter. "Gimmie a Love Potion…" she turned to Jessi and Lily.

"A Waterfall blast," Lily told the man.

"Cotton Candy," Jessi said.

"15 sickles," Mr. Fortescue said. Chantal paid him and took the ice creams from him. "Thank you, miss."

Chantal nodded towards him and then started off towards a booth in the back of the shop. She slipped into one side while Lily and Jessi slid into the seat opposite her. Chantal licked her ice cream as they watched her. She ignored it for a while, but it soon became annoying and she couldn't take it anymore. "WHAT?"

"What what?" Lily asked before she licked her blue ice cream.

"Why are you looking at me?" Chantal asked.

"You know what? What's up with what just happened in my bathroom?" Lily questioned.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yeah."

"You were in a serious lip lock with Sirius Black. You said that you didn't like him anymore."

"I don't. I'm not allowed to kiss a person that I don't like?" Chantal asked.

"You never have, so why start now and with Sirius?" Jessi told her.

Chantal rolled her eyes and exhaled slowly."Okay, there is nothing going on between Sirius and I."

"Whatever."

"He pulled me in the bathtub and kissed me and then I got up and he cornered me and kissed me again. That's it. That's all that happened."

"You **SO** still like him," Lily stated.

"No, I don't."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nah-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nah- what am I doing? Stop it."

"Whatevers, you still like Sirius Black."

"No, I don't."Chantal looked at Jessi and smirked. "You got a little something." She reached across the table and rubbed Jessi's cheek and smiled.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Tell Sirius," James shouted as he tossed a pillow across the room at his best mate. Sirius dodged the pillow and pillow hit a vase, knocking it off and it shattered against the floor. "Dang it, Padfoot." James pulled out his wand. "Repario." The vase's pieces came together quickly and set itself back on the table. "Now tell or I'll have Remus make some Veritaserum. The question is rather simple: What was that?"

"That my friend was you proving why you are a Seeker and not a Keeper or a Chaser," Sirius joked.

"Funny, Sirius. Okay, I'll help you out. What was the incident that just occurred in the bathroom of my flat?"

"Remus, do you have a dictionary on hand. I'm not sure what those words mean."

"Sirius, are you serious-"

"I am." He said as she sat down on the sofa.

"Stop it, mate. Now tell."

"It was nothing."

"So you snogging your ex-girlfriend, that we qualified as a girlfriend, is nothing? After we told you to apologize to her it's nothing?"

"Yep, did you not understand it the first time?"

"So why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Kiss 'er, mate," Remus supplied.

"Oh, she wanted it."

"After she ran away, I'm not too sure that she really wanted to kiss you, Black," James told him.

"Ah, back to the last name basis are we, Potter?"

"We are, Black."

"Well it's nice to know that my mates will always pry into my business if it's needed or not, Potter."

"Gentlemen, let's not fight," Remus said from behind his book. "Potter, you don't need to know everything. Black, you don't have to be rude to, Potter." He turned the page. "Now, kiss and make-up."

"Lupin's right. Sorry mate." James said.

"It's cool. And she didn't run away, that you very much."

"So what did she do?"

"She just left in a rushed manner."

"She ran away, mate," Remus commented.

"Look, Moony, if you want to be in this conversation then you should stop reading and speak more often," Sirius said.

"Alright. So who are you talking to James' wedding?" Remus asked.

"Pardon?" Padfoot said.

"You have to bring a date," Remus said.

Sirius looked at James. "Prongs, forgot to mention that little detail. But that's cool, I'm Sirius 'The Amazing' Black, it's not going to be that hard."

"Exactly. Take Chantal," Remus suggested without suggesting, more like telling him.

"Pardon?" Sirius asked with a faux French accent.

"Yeah, that would be cool," James tossed in.

"See, that's not going to work. Then she's gonna get the idea that I want her back and I-"

"Well don't you?" James asked.

"Pardon?" Sirius said again.

"Well, when we found out that she'd transferred to Beauxbatons for her seventh year, you were pretty devastated. You tried to play it off and date some random chick. But it showed. Especially when we got to school. I saw you looking at the empty spot on Lily's right side, Chantal's spot. We knew, Pads, we just didn't say anything because we knew that you wouldn't want us to say anything."

"Someone reads too much into ones' actions," Black commented.

"So?" Remus asked.

"What?"

"Do you want her back?" James repeated.

The male under questioning thought a moment. He thought back to the days' previous events. The way that her lips caressed his and the way that her body molded perfectly with his. He'd missed that feeling of perfection that he'd gotten with her. No matter how hard he tried to replace her in his arms, he couldn't in his heart. But, he was Sirius Black. He couldn't be in love with her. She'd given him his first heartbreak, the first time that he knew what girls' felt like when he left them. Could she have broken his heart if he didn't love her? He ran his fingers through his hair, as he did his hand caught on the silver beaded chain. He didn't realize it until the black and red dog tag was pulled from under his shirt.

"You still have that?" James questioned in awe.

"What? Oh," Sirius placed the dog tag back under his shirt and exhaled, "Yeah."

"Why?"

"It's mine. That's why."

"So, answer to the other question," Remus pushed lightly.

"I-"

As he began to answer the front door creaked open and Jessi's bubbly voice floated through the corridor. Remus' eyes left the book to see if Sirius would answer of use the entry of the ladies as an excuse. He looked like he would, but then he looked like he really wanted to get the answer off his chest.

"Black," James pushed.

"Yeah," he answered. "I kind of do." He said as the ladies walked in.

He watched Chantal walk over to Remus and snatched his book and shook her head. She plopped down on the arm of the chair and looked around. "Why is it so, blah in here?" She asked.

"Because you're in here," James told her playfully. His hazel eyes met Sirius' brown orbs and he sighed. Sirius looked over at James and arched a brow. "Go after what you want," he mouthed to his best mate. "Ask her."


End file.
